1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction roller for the inking unit or the moistening unit of a printing press, the roller axle of which is mounted in the lateral machine housings (or side frames) of the printing press, and the roller body of which is driven by an inking unit roller or a moistening unit roller through a frictional engagement therewith, the friction roller thereby executing a to-and-fro movement on the roller axle in its rotational movement.
2. Background Information
A friction roller is disclosed in German Utility Model No. 86 26 762. In general, such friction rollers even out the ink application in the inking unit, and can also even out the film of moistening agent in the moistening unit, such that appearances of atencilling are minimized on the printing plate or on the printed image. In the friction roller disclosed in German Utility Model No. 86 26 762, the lateral stroke movement and also the stroke frequency are unspecified, so that an adjustment for the specific conditions of printing technology is not possible. However, a targeted lateral trituration (or mixing), which cannot be implemented with the friction roller shown in German Utility Model No. 86 26 762, offers considerable advantages, particularly in the case of printing presses used to produce very high quality prints.